Faked Love
by Demented Chicken
Summary: Draco is on a mission to trick Hermione..but before long he finds himself falling for her.


A/N:Hello and welcome to my first Harry Potter fic.It is also my first Hermione/Draco fic in case you'd like to know.Though I'm not nessicarily gonna write more of those.Plz R/R  
  
Hermione ran quickly through the field.She didn't know why and didn't care why.All she knew was that someone was behind her and she couldn't stop running if she did,something bad would happen.She ran and ran getting faster and faster.Out of the corner of her eye she could could see a figure.He was tall with blonde hair,which was slicked back.He wore Hogwarts robes,a clear sign that Hermione knew who he was.While looking at the person,Hermione tripped on a rock and fell.She closed her eyes to prepare herself for whatever was coming.But she could feel nothing.Instead she heard a noise similar to someone knocking on a window.Tap tap tap tap.  
***************  
Tap tap tap tap.Hermione woke with a start and sighed.It had just been a dream.Strangely,she had been having a lot of dreams about a tall blonde figure.She looked around her,the space in her canopy bed seemed unlimited.Tap tap tap.What was that tapping noise?She hadn't had that in her dream before.Tap tap tap.There it was again.Groggily,Hermione sat up.She stretched her arms out above her.She clamberd out of bed and went to draw the curtains.Tap tap tap.As soon as she had drawn the curtains,she found out what the tapping was.A tall Eagle Owl stood at the window tapping away.Tap tap tap.Hermione jerked open the window and the owl fluttered to her.A note was held in its beak.She pulled the note from the owl.It was in an envelope,which on the front in quite neat writing: Mione.Hermione smiled at it.It was another note from Draco.Draco and Hermione had made friends recently,but kept it completely secret.When ever anyone but them were around they maintained the hatred they used to have for eachother.When they were alone,though,it was completely different.  
  
Hermione tore open the note.It read:-  
  
Mione,  
Meet me at the lake when you wake up.  
Also,would you like to stay at my place for Christmas?  
I'll understand if you don't.I'll be waiting  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione grinned.Ever since she and Draco had become friends,they had being meeting at the lake every other morning before lessons.She always tried to avoid Harry and Ron's questioning about this.The two were beginning to really annoy her.Maybe it was just because they hardly saw her suring the summer holidays.  
  
Over the summer,Hermione did a lot of things.She had had her hair straightened for one.It now hung just past her shoulders,instead of just above her shoulders,and it was smooth and silky instead of bushy.She had also made friends with Draco.He really wasn't so bad when you got to know him.They had met at Diagon Alley,when buying new dress robes for the big Hogwarts ball which was coming up to celebrate Dumbledore's 107th birthday.They had got talking and well,they made friends.  
  
Hermione threw on some muggle clothes,then put her robes on over them.She wrapped her cloak around her,just to be sure she wouldn't get cold.She brused out her long straight silky hair.She pulled on some trainers and shot out the dormitory,down the stairs and out through the portrait hole.She ran down the corridor and down some sets of stairs.She flew out of the main doors and across the grounds to the lake.She was panting by the time she got there but it was worth it.Draco walked over to her.The two had really become great friends.  
  
"So...Mione....Do you want to come over for Christmas??"asked Draco cautiously.Hermione beamed and,without warning,she threw her arms around Draco and hugged him.This action was so sudden and Draco blushed a deep red."Of course you'll have to disguise yourself...."he sighed,a bit awkwardly."But I guess father will hardly recognize you anyway with your new hair..."Draco continued gibbering like this.Hermione was trying hard to take it all in,but it was hard because she was still holding on to Draco.Being so close to him made it hard to concentrate."Wait,you never said yes or no..??"  
  
"Oh yes Draco I'd love to stay round your.....well it's not exactly a house...more of a mansion..but yes,I'd LOVE to stay there for Christmas!!!"cried Hermione,and this time it was Draco's turn to give Hermione a hug.The two stood,just hugging eachother when Crabbe and Goyle walked over.They nodded to eachother and changed to (pretend) fighting eachother,pushing eachother around in an apparatnly violent manner.Crabbe and Goyle exchanged grunts and walked away,secretly linking hands.This came as such a shock,that Hermione just gaped after them.Draco's much hung open.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle?"asked Hermione "Gay?" Draco said nothing,but stared open mouthed after Crabbe and Goyle.He looked gormless,in a cute way of course.Hermione waved a hand in front of his face and Draco suddenly came back to life.  
  
"woah...and they never told me..."whispered Draco,somewhat in awe.Hermione laughed.  
  
"They don't have to tell you everything Draccy.."she said.Draco frowned.  
  
"Don't call me Draccy!"he snapped.Hermione looked hurt and pouted.Draco,it seemed,was so touchy about his name that he stormed off,leaving Hermione shocked.Hermione growled to herself and threw a stone at Draco.It hit him hard upon the back.He turned around,happier than befoore.He ran over to Hermione and hugged her."Sorry about that" he said apologetically "I'm going mad" he continued to laugh heartily.Hermione gave him a strange look.  
  
"Ok..." she said,frowning.As the bell rang for morning lessons,Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and flew off,on her way to History of Magic.Draco stared after her and frowned.  
  
"I hate this,but it must be done..." 


End file.
